


she stole the thief's heart

by Domixiarz



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kate is in love, Los Tres Geckos, POV First Person, POV Kate Fuller, POV Seth Gecko, Post-Season/Series 03, Richard is just tired, Seth is in love, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, Some angst, but they don't talk about it, i don't know how to tag, just Kate and Gecko brothers robbing banks together, shut up Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domixiarz/pseuds/Domixiarz
Summary: Set after the finale episode. Seth, Kate and Richie - or how some people call them - Los Tres Geckos, are not wasting any time.Banks in the whole Mexico won't rob themeselves right?orSeth trying to understand his feelings toward Kate ;Kate trying to understand what the hell is Seth's problem ;Richie just being tired of both of them.





	1. Prologue : Here's to getting rich and fat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I just need to say that this is my first work in english. I always wrote in my native language, so sorry for all the grammar mistakes I hope there is no too many of them and you guys can read it without yours eyes bleeding.  
> Anyway ... I hope so that some people will actually read this fic and will enjoy it. If you gonna like it you can leave kudos or a comment or both. I will be pleased :)

Kate's POV 

I like my new life more than I was ready to admit before anyone, even myself. If heaven really exists and my parents were looking at me from the above... they probably werent't proud. But I was trying to not to think about it. I was trying to think as little as possible and if it is already, then I was thinking only of things really important, the things that was helping me to survive. 

But sometimes I was just drifting off, like right now. But it wasn't really a good moment for this. Seth's voice from the front seat bring me back to reality. 

„Here's to getting rich and fat”

„And dying in the arms of a beautiful women.” Richie finished the sentence. I rolled my eyes. Those stupid phrases of them. Seth shook his head.

„Wait a second, that.. doesn't really work anymore.” he said. 

„So what we are going to say?” asked clearly confused Richie. 

„Maybe instead of talking we just get to work, how about that?” I decided to end this pointless discussion between the Gecko brothers. I stood up from the back seat and leaned forward, giving the look first to Richard and then to Seth. The other one raised his eyebrows on my comment. 

“What's the rush Princess?” he asked. I rolled my eyes again. I was doing this way too often with these two. 

“The longer we just stand here the more suspicious it is.” I responded. 

“She's right.” Richie agreed with me and I looked at him gratefully. Seth sighed deeply. 

“I still think that you should wait in the car.” he grunted. I stabbed his chest with my finger as a response and he looked at me with reproach. 

“If you will once again say that I should wait in the car, I will take this – I showed him a gun that I was holding in my right hand the entire time – and I will put it in your ass. Are we clear?” this time it was Seth who rolled his eyes, I could see this despite the sunglasses he was wearing. I heard Richie giggle to my right.

“Shut up Richard” Seth said and he got off the car. 

“I didn't even said anything!” his brother screamed at him, but Seth just ignored him. We wasted no more time and got off the car as well. 

Everything went as planned. It crossed my mind that it went even too smooth and it's just matter of time when something will screw up but I tried not to give a fuck. We did it! I did it! I didn't screw anything. I was totally cool, my hands didn't shake for a single second. 

When we drove off from the bank Seth looked at me in the rearview mirror and said "Good job partner". I was never so proud of myself like I was in that moment. 

But Richie of course had to ruin that moment and ask "What about me? I am not your partner?" Seth only told him to shut up (again). Offended Richard directed his attencion to the view outside the window on his right side, while Seth winked at me and then turned his attention to the road. 

We drove for a few hours until Seth and Richie finally decided that we are far enough from the crime scene. Despite ride so long, emotions didn't subsided completely yet, at least not to me. The boys were pretty much relaxed, but it wasn't their first score, they were used to it. I wasn't. Even after my Mexican honeymoon with Seth.I was excited to this point, that when we entered the motel room I didn't even sit up, I was walking back and forth, while Seth and Richie were counting the money from the robbery. The older brother finally lost it, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. 

“Kate?” 

“Yeah?”  
“Can I ask what the fuck are you doing?” he growled at me, but I was in such a good mood, that I couldn't even get mad at him that he is swearing again, additionally to me. 

I shrugged and smiled wide. 

“I'm not doing anything.” I said with a sweet voice. 

“You are walking back and forth, can you just sit your pretty ass on the bed, or the chair or literally anywhere so I can focus on what I'm doing?”

“You were staring at my ass Gecko?” I asked smiling playfully, but I obediently sat on one of the three beds. Seth didn't answer, he just got back to counting money. We were sitting in silence for a while, then Richie spoke. 

“She asked you a question brother.” I only saw his back, but I could hear the amusement in his voice, I didn't had to see his face to tell that he was barely holding out a laugh. Seth gritted his teeth and ignored his brother. “I still can't hear the answer.”

“One more word and I will punch you in the face.” the older Gecko growled. Richie giggled. 

“Since when you are warning me before you punch me?” 

“Consider this as an early Christmas gift. Now count. Fucking. Money.”

The room went silent again. I felt that I can't just sit on my butt for the rest of the day, there were still too much adrenaline in my veins. 

“Can I go to a swimming pool?” I didn't asked this question to any of the brothers directly, that's probably why none of them answered my question.

“Richie?” I added hesitantly. Seth looked at me probably offended that I didn't asked him, but I ignored him. Richie turned around so he was facing me and he shrugged. 

“Sure, why not?” he answered. I gave him a smile, but I didn't even gave another look to Seth. If he wanted to act like a child then he will get treated like a child. I changed quickly in the bathroom to my swimsuit and quit the room. 

Seth's POV

Why I always had to fuck everything up? What have got to my head this time? I didn't even know why I was angry at her. I think I had some reason but it flew out of my head the moment she walked though the door. Now I was pissed at myself. Richard has to see this because he stopped counting money and he looked at me. 

“Did those money hurt you in some way brother that you are taking off steam on them?” he asked, and it pissed me even more. 

“Fuck you” I growled at him. 

“What's your problem Seth?”

“I don't have a fucking problem. Shut up and count your part of the money.”

“I won't shut up until you tell me why you are angry at Kate.”

"I'm not angry at Kate."

“Oh really?” Richie didn't belive me but I wasn't surprised. 

“I am angry at myself okay? Not at Kate.” I said so he maybe fuck off. He actually shut his mouth and got back to what he was doing. We finished ten minutes later. Without a single word I started to clean my gun. I had to keep my hands busy so I won't punch my brother in the face, because he was staring at me probably trying to read my mind. 

“Maybe you will put my picture into a frame and you will stare at it instead of staring at me?” I finally lost it. Richie on the other hand was super cool and it only annoyed me even more. 

“I'm just trying to understand you brother.” 

“And staring at me will help you with it?”

“Exactly.” 

I just gritted my teeth and get back to what I was doing. 

“If you won't stop I will shoot you in the head again.”

“That's very mature way of solving yours problems brother, really in your style.” I didn't answer. “Why are you angry at yourself?” I decided to ingore him. “You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me right?”

I cleaned my gun in silence and put it all together. Richie was still staring at me like a creep, waiting for an answer. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. 

“You won't leave me alone huh?”

“No.”

I took a deep breath.

“I am angry.. because I'm acting like a complete dick towards Kate.” I said after a minute. Richie raised his eyebrow. 

“And why are you like this?” he asked. I shook my head. 

“I don't know” I answered. I really didn't know. Since we saved her from Amaru I was pushing Kate away from me. I wasn't sure why I was doing it.  
Maybe because of what Kate said in that cave. 

In the eyes of the people I love. 

She looked me right in the eyes then, so I knew she wasn't talking only about Scott, she was talking about me aswell. But what was that supposed to mean? That she love me like a brother? I hated this idea. But I hated the idea of Kate loving me the other way even more. Me.  
Let's be honest, someone like me didn't deserve love from someone like Kate Fuller. In any form possible. It didn't matter if I wanted it or not and my feelings for her didn't matter too, especially that I wasn't even sure about my feelings. But I knew that Kate couldn't love me and that's why I was pushing her away from me. 

Doesn't matter that I was hurting both of us in the process. 

Richard didn't say a single word, he was just cleaning his own gun in silence. 

“Should I go apologize to her?” I finally asked. My brother gave me the look from over his glasses. 

“I thought that it would take you longer to come to this.” he said. 

'Oh shut up.” I growled in response and went to the door, dropping my jacket to the bed on my way.


	2. I want you to leave, but I don't want to lose you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth feels guilty and tries to apologize to Kate.  
> She's angry but who could blame her?  
> He is also struggling with his feelings about Kate. He thinks that maybe it would be better for her if she just left them, but he knows that he wouldn't survive this.  
> And Richard is confused af.

The swimming pool on the back of the motel wasn't really big, but it was enough, there wasn't anyone beside Kate anyway. I let myself just stand there for like a minute or two, watching her. But the girl happened to have better hearing than I thought, because she yelled at me, without even looking in my direction. 

“You gonna just stand there and stare at me like a creep?” she asked. If I was in the mood I would even laugh at the comment. I didn't answered I just came closer to the pool and sat on one of the sunbeds. Kate ignored my presence and lie down on the water on her back. It took me a few minutes to open my goddamn mouth and say what I was about to say. 

“I'm sorry.” I finally said. It draw her attention. She looked at me and swam to the edge of the pool deliberately. I was afraid to look her straight in the eyes. What was that girl doing with me? 

“I'm not sure if I heard it correctly, can you repeat?” she said. I snorted. 

"You heard me.”

“I'm not sure if it wasn't just my imagination.” 

I rolled my eyes. She perfectly knew that courtesy returns weren't my thing, Fuller just loved torturing me. 

“I said, that I'm sorry.” I repeated and I dared to look at her. In her green eyes I could see that she is genuinely surprised. 

“For what?”

“You know.”

“I just want to hear it.” I gritted my teeth. I swear that some day Kate is gonna end me. If my brother won't do it first. 

“For acting like a complete jerk.” I said looking her straight in the eyes. She was staring at me really carefully, I had a feeling like she was trying to read my mind just from my eyes. Thank god she couldn't really do that. I think so? 

“Why are you like this?” she asked. I just couldn't answer that question. I wasn't ready to have a conversation about it, not yet. I wasn't sure if I will ever be ready. I shrugged. 

“That's just who I am.” I answered evasively, but before I did that I made sure that I'm not looking her in the eyes anymore, because I couldn't lie to her like that while doing this. Kate shook her head. 

“Bullshit.” 

I looked at her surprised. She wasn't usually swearing. “I lot of thing had changed.” I heard a really annoying voice in my head that sound confusingly close to my brothers voice. 

“You're not like that and we both know it. At least not when you don't want to be like this. So apparently you choose to be a jerk to me. And you don't even want to tell me why.” I didn't know what to say to this. She was right. She was completely right and I couldn't admit it. “Your choice.” she mumbled and got out from the pool. She started to walk towards the motel but I stood up and grasped her by her wrist. 

“Kate..” she turned to me instantly. I released her wrist like it was on fire. 

“You want me to leave, Seth?” she asked. I wasn't prepared for this kind of question. I blinked multiple times. “Do you. Want me. To leave?” she repeted the question putting emphasis on every word. 

“Yes and no.” I finally answered. Kate looked confused. 

“Okay... why yes?” she asked. 

“Because if you leave you may have a chance to have a normal life.” girl shook her head. 

“You really think this is still possible? After everything we've been through?” she asked. I shrugged. 

“Maybe. If you try really hard?” 

Kate shook her head again, clearly not agreeing with me. Damn it I wasn't agreeing with myself. Normal life didn't exist anymore, not for us, not after all this shit. 

“And why you don't want me to leave?” I bite my lower lip. That was the part that was harder to explain. 

I didn't want her to leave, because we were partners. I didn't want her to leave, because I would miss her. I didn't want her to leave, because the last time when we split up she died. I didn't want her to leave, because she was important to me. I didn't want her to leave, because I would loose my freaking mind if she did.  
But none of those reasons left my mouth. 

“I just don't want that.” I just said. Kate looked dissapointed. She probably knew that I won't be honest with her, but maybe she had a little hope that this time I will be.  
But I couldn't. 

“Whatever. I wasn't going anywhere anyway. You wouldn't made me to.” Kate made a little pause, and then continued. “But if you wanna call me your partner, just like you did today in the car.. start treating me like your actual partner, and not like a little girl, that doedn't know shit about anything.” she said, her voice and eyes cold as ice. She turned in the direction of the motel.

This time I let her go. 

Kate's POV 

It's been a week since my argue with Seth, and we wasn't really talking to eachother ever since, only if it was really necessary. The older Gecko seemed to struggling with himself, not sure if he should be nice to me or push me away even more. Sometimes I thought that he choose the first option, but then suddenly out of nowhere he was again cold and mean. I was really starting to lose my patience, but not only me, so do Richie. 

“Are we gonna spend all fucking day in this crappy motel room?” Seth asked this question like third time within half an hour. I sighed deeply and sat on the bed, that I was lying on, because it was too hot outside to do anything else.

“Exactly.” I said. Seth was walking around the room back and forth. “If you want to go somewhere, then go. But if you don't remember Richard can't go outside right now, and it's still like four hours until the dusk, and it's really too fucking hot outside. At least here I have a windmill. It's shitty but it's better than nothing. But if you wanna go to that hell – go ahead. I'm not gonna keep you here just to listen to your whining.” I said what I had on mind and lied down back. I heard Richard giggling from his place by the table, and Seth swearing under his breath. A moment later I heard the door slam and I breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally.” I mumbled to myself, but Richie of course heard everything. This supernatural hearing of him was getting on my nerves sometimes. 

“I have to admit that this little taunting of you two was funny at the beginning... I mean it still is. But it's starting to be annoying too.” he said after a while. I sighed. 

“You're not the only one who's annoyed, Richie.” I answered. 

“Then why you two just won't … stop this?” 

“It's not that simple.”

“It's simplier than you think. Just give each other a kiss and.. 

“What?” 

“What?”

“What did you just said to me?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, I heard you but I'm just wondering what was that supposed to mean.” this time that was Richie's turn to sigh. 

“I can't do everything for you. You two have to solve this yourself. And talk to eachother, really talk. Honestly. 

“You think that I didn't try?” I snorted and stood up from the bed. This time I started walking around the room. “He doesn't want to talk to me Richie. When it starting to be serious he's always running away. What am I supposed to do, tie him up to the chair?” I was just joking, but Richie looked like he was actually considering this. “Richie!”

“Let's consider this as a plan B.” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“What is plan A then?” I asked and folded my arms over my chest. Richie shrugged. 

“I can lock you two in a really small room for a few hours.”

“Richie!” 

'What?”

I fell on my bed and hide my face in my hands. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry or maybe both. 

“You are unbelivable, both of you.” I said. 

“Yet you're still here.” Richie pointed out. Yeah he was right, I was still there. And maybe Gecko brothers were getting on my nerves, but they were my family now. Fucked up, dysfunctional, sad excuse for a family. But still. 

 

Seth came back to our motel room about four hours later with a stupid grin on his face and his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something. I frowned. 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Richard was the one who spoke first. 

“Shut up Richard.” Seth answered his usual style and then looked at me. “Hey Princess I have something for you.” I raised my eyebrows. He didn't called me that in a week. And he had something for me? I really couldn't catch up. 

“Okay..? What?” I asked actually interested, I didn't really knew what to expect. Seth, still with this stupid grin, showed me what he was hiding. 

“Is that a toaster?” again it was Richie who spoke first. I didn't know what am I supposed to say. Seth rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Richard, it's a toaster, congatulations of your perceptivity.”

“I don't follow.” said really confused Richard. 

“Why...?” I couldn't really say anything more, I didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

“You remember that failed score?” Seth started to explain the weird gift, still smiling wide. “When I told you it will be piece of cake and I will stroll out of there like Paul Newman, you will be waiting in the car and we will drive out of there like we just got a free toaster?”

I blinked rapiditly. 

“..well yeah I remember that.” 

“And then I said that I owe you a toaster. You said it's not funny, but I've remembered that today and I actually found that funny, and then I got that idea that maybe...”

“You gonna steal a toaster for me?” I interrupted him. I really tried to not to burst out laughing. Seth rolled his eyes again. 

“No Kate, I didn't stole it, I bought it, I'm not always stealing you know?” 

I just couldn't stand it anymore and started laughing. Seth was smiling too, Richie however had really weird expression on his face. Like he was wondering what he was actually doing with us. 

“Dude you are not supposed to buy stuff like this to a women.” he spoke. Seth gave his brother a morderous look, what made me laugh even harder. 

“It's okay Richie, it's just a joke.” I said, trying to calm down a little. This situation happened to be more funny to me than it should. Seth turned his look to me and smiled, apparently happy that his gift made me laugh. I think we were staring at each other longer than we supposed to, because Richie grunted and stood up from his chair. We both turned our heads to him. 

“Since nobody want to explain that weird situation to me anyway, I'm gonna excuse you two and leave the room right now.” Richie said, pointing at the toaster that Seth put on the table. “I'll be back before dawn.” he added and then left. 

And there was an awkward silence. Finally after a minute or two, Seth spoke. 

“So.. it's okay beetween us?” he asked. He was still smiling, but this time it was uncertain, like he wasn't sure if he should smile, I could see a hope in his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded my head, and he grinned immadietly. 

“Under a condition that you will stop acting like a freak.” I said and pointed a finger at him. He showed me both his hands in act of surrender. 

“I promise you Princess, I will be good.” he said. I didn't know how and why, but I had this man wrapped around my little finger and I liked that. 

“Good. Because I've got tired of your mood changes like a pregnant lady.” I answered. Seth snorted but he still didn't stoped smiling like an idiot. For a second I thought that maybe he is high, but no, it was just one of his moods, and it was the one that wasn't driving me crazy. 

“Funny.”

“It wasn't really funny.”

Seth shook his head. Suddenly he just drifted of and stopped smiling. He didn't said anything for a few seconds and I started getting worried. I frowned. 

“Seth are you..”

“You know what would be funny?” he interrupted me and I was confused again. 

“What?” I asked. Seth started smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How do you feel about this chapter? There's some drama but there is humor too, so I think it's balanced enough. Hope you enjoying the story already.  
> Oh and I just want to warn you that it will be a short fanficion, about maybe ten chapters. I would love to make it longer but I'm not sure if I will be able to.  
> Anyway.. I will try to add a chapter 3 in monday. Stay tuned!


	3. You should do something, before it's too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Richie have a conversation or two, Seth know that his brother is right but he will never admit it out loud, because well.... he is Seth. 
> 
> Oh and Seth and Kate get a new nickname.

Seth's POV 

Nothing went as planned. So nothing new huh? Spontaneous bank robbery apparently wasn't my best idea, but I was carried by the moment. Kate forgave my being an asshole, and then there was this thought in my head : hey let's go rob someone! Just the two of us, me and Kate, like the good, old times. 

And yeah .. this was a very bad idea.

Long story short : everything fucked up. There was police chasing us, micaculously we managed to get back to the motel and loose them, but it was just matter of time when they would find us, so we just grabbed our stuff and got to the car, Kate called my brother to find out where he is, and I tried to not to kill us. 

The first thing Richard did when he got to the car was hitting me in the back of my head. 

“What the fuck was that for?!” I yelled, looking at him in the rearview mirror. 

“What do you think? I'm not here for one night, and you have police chasing you! You two didn't have more interesting things to do?” Richie was also yelling at me in response. 

“I have some things on my mind, but I don't think that Kate would be interested.” I mumbled and this time it was Kate who hit me. In my arm. With her fist. “I was joking you don't have to beat me!”

“Really what got to your heads?” Richie didn't stop whining from the back seat. Spontaneous robbery? You should know that it never ends well.”

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. It didn't help. 

“Look. Beside the fact that we had to run away, everything went pretty fine. Nobody's hurt and we have the money. It just didn't went as smooth as I thought.” I said through gritted teeth. “So you can shut up now.” I added after a second. Richie snorted in response. When I thought that he finally shut his mouth, he spoke again. 

“I can't belive you let that happen Kate.” 

I lost it. I parked the car on the side of the road. Kate shot me a surprised look. 

“Seth what are you...”

“Richie get out of the car.” I ignored her, opened my own door and get out of the car, my brother did the same after a moment. I stand closer to him and poke his chest with my finger. “You can complain about me as much as you want, but don't you dare blame her for any of this. Got it?” I growled at him. That wasn't Kate's fault that something went wrong. I won't let my brother talk shit about her. Before Richie had a chance to respond to this, Kate got out of the car, and approched to us. “Kate step back.” I said, not even looking at her, but she didn't listen to me, of course. 

“Not gonna happen, especially no when I'm the reason you two are fighting with each other.” she said. I grated my teeth. 

“It's not a fight yet, Richie still have his glasses on.” 

“Don't worry Kate. My brother won't start a fight with me, because he knows that I would win.” Richie said, his voice was full of self – confidence. I lost control and even his stupid vampire instincts weren't enough to avoid the punch. My brother only faltered a little, I was ready to punch him again, but then Kate stepped on my way. 

She stand between both of us, and put her hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away from Richie. Normally she wouldn't be able to do that because she wasn't strong enough, but I was so taken aback by sudden physical contact, that I let her do that. 

“Can you two calm the fuck down?!” the girl yelled. Now I was shook even more. She normally wasn't swearing, only when she was really pissed. “Seth?” it took me a few seconds to realise that I was staring at her like an idiot. I blinked rapidly, and looked at Richie, who left a few meters away from us. “Seth for God's sake.” I looked back at Kate. She was staring at me, trying to read my mind, understand me. Her hands were still on my shoulders and she was very close to me. That was really distracting. For some reason. 

“Can you two.. stop arguing? We have more important shit on our minds now, the police is looking for us. Can you put this childish fight away for later please?”

“That wasn't a childish fight...” I was trying to defend myself but it was vein. 

“So what was that?” she asked and put her hands down. I was both happy and sad that she wasn't touching me anymore. 

“He was trying to blame you for this, how could I let him do this?” I pointed at my brother. Kate shook her head. 

“I can defend myself Seth.” 

“I know, but..”

“You have to stop trying to protect me.” she interrupted me. “I am not a child. I can handle myself, I can handle Richie.” 

I sighed. She was right, but on the other hand... it was inctinct. Protecting her was an instinct that I couldn't control. I felt physical need to protect her from everything and everyone.. even myself. 

I ran my hand through my face and my hair, frustrated. 

“This is all my fault.” I said. Kate shrugged. 

“I'm not gonna deny this.” she said, and I laughed bitterly. “But like you said : everything went fine, beside the fact that police is chasing us. But it's not the first, and probably not the last time. We can handle this. But only if you and your brother will stop acting like a brats."

“He started this...” I mumbled. Kate rolled her eyes, irritated. 

“You promised me that you will be good, right?” 

“Yes, but I was talking about my behaviour towards you, not this jackass.” 

“Seth.”

“Okay fine, fine. I'm not gonna punch him again, and I'm not gonna argue with him. At least not until he piss me off again.” Kate sighed. 

“Well that's something.” 

 

We didn't stop until we were like two hundread miles from the previous town. I wanted to drive even further, but my stupid brother started complaining about the sun rising soon and that he don't want to fry up. I mumbled something that I don't give a single fuck, but Kate gave me that look, so I decided to shut up and find us a motel. Not that I was scared of her. I just didn't want to annoy her. 

The second we entered the room, I fell on one of the beds. I didn't even had a strenght to count the money from the score. Kate wanted to change me and drive for a while, but I told her that there is no need. Well now I was regretting this, I was exhausted. Driving here, the robbery, fighting my brother. In brief : my fucked up life. 

Kate for unknown reason, turned on the shitty tv, that was set up in the corner of the room. I groaned. 

“Kate why the fuck you want to listen to this stupid news, you don't even understand what they are saying.” I protested. I just wanted some peace and quiet and this tv was so damn loud. 

“You would be surprised.” she only mumbled in response. I sighed. Arguing with Kate had as much sense as arguing with my brother... or with a wall. Kate, I don't really know why, sat on the same bed I was lying on, even though there were two other beds in the room. I started to feel uncomfortable. After a few seconds Kate started to tug at my arm. “Seth they talking about us!” she squeaked excited. Second later I was sitting on the bed, staring at the tv. 

On the screen I only saw the reporter of the news and I didn't understand a single word that was coming out of his mouth. After a while they showed a very blurred recording from a security camera. It was indeed me and Kate in the bank. We were already heading to the door and we were... holding hands. 

I didn't remember who initiated this, me or Kate. So far I didn't even know that this happened. Now I didn't really have a chance to proceed this, because something that reporter just said caught my attention. 

“Did I just heard “something something Bonnie and Clyde something”?” I asked confused, pointing at the tv, and looking back and forth on the screen and Kate. If I saw correctly the girl just blushed, and I automaticly found that cute, but I made myself not to think about it. Get your shit together Gecko! 

Kate scrached her neck, nervously. 

“Yeah. The guy said that people in social media already called us “Mexican Bonnie and Clyde”” Kate answered and blushed even more. I felt myself blushing too. People that didn't even knew us, called us a couple in some way. I didn't really knew what was I supposed to think about that. I felt like I should say something, but before I came up with anything that would sound nonchalant like I don't care, Richard spoke. 

“Unbelievable!” he yelled and pointed at the tv, like this poor device did something wrong to him. “They didn't say a single word about me!” 

“Oh I'm sorry Richard, were you there?” I asked sarcastically. “You had to do this little trick of yours “you can't see me when I close my eyes” because I certainly didn't saw you.” 

“I mean that this is the first time when mexican television give a fuck, and it had to be the robbery that I wasn't part of!” my brother sounded dangerously close to an offended kid. I rolled my eyes. 

“So now you gonna complain that police is NOT chasing you?”

“Yes.”

“You're stupid or what?”

“Boys!” Kate interrupted that weird conversation that was probably leading to another fight. “Can you stop?” I looked at the girl, she was still a little flushed. I just realised how close to each other we were sitting. There was actually no space beetween us, our legs and arms were touching. For a second I wanted to jump out from her but 

1\. it would be weird  
2\. Richard is the weird brother  
3\. I actually liked that 

I liked to have her close to me. It made me a bastard. But I wasn't a fucking bastard, so I didn't do anything about it. I was keeping the distance beetween us. I didn't comepletely understand what I was feeling to Kate, but whatever it was I had to keep it to myself. For her own good. 

Richie mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't hear him. Kate apparently heard what he said, because she rolled her eyes, stood up from the bed, took her things and rushed to the bathroom ,closing the door behind her. 

I was staring at that door and not even realising it, until Richie snorted. 

“What?” I growled at him. 

“You're not really subtle you know?” my brother said. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

Kate just started the shower, so luckily she couldn't hear us. 

“I mean.” Richie pulled out his gun and started to clean it. “That you don't even try to hide your feelings for Kate.”

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” I said, already angry. 

“There is something strange in your relationship with her.” Richard said, still cleaning his gun and completely ignoring what I just said. “Like you had some unfinished buisness or something. Something you two should talk about, but neither of you have a courage to start this conversation.”

In the eyes of the people I love.

“No Seth!” I scolded at myself in my mind. You promised to yourself that you're not gonna think about it. About what she meant when she said those words. 

Time to let go partner. 

That was exactly what I wanted to do. Let it go. Doesn't matter what I really felt. Kate deserved someone better than me. 

“You didn't deny it.” said Richie after a long pause. 

“Shut up Richard.” 

“You always saying this when you don't know how to respond.”

“I just... I don't want to talk about this okay?” I sighed and run my hand through my face. 

“Typical Seth. You can't talk about your feelings. You never could. You think why your marriage with Vanessa was a disaster?” 

“Vanessa.” I pointed a warning finger at Richie. “Is completely different story. I didn't cared about her as much as I care..” I bite my tongue before I said to much, but my brother finished this sentence for me anyway. 

“As much as you care about Kate.” he said and I nodded my head. Lying to my brother was pointless anyway, that bastard probably could read my mind because he always knew what I was thinking. “Why you can't just save time, troubles and nerves from all of us, and do something about it?” Richie asked after a while. There was no mockery, sarcasm or irritation in that question, only pure concern. So fucking cute.

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked, clueless. “I don't really undarstand my feelings myself yet.”  
Richie was thinking for like a minute or two. Then he put his gun on the table, and leaned forward, looking me straight in the eyes. 

“I don't know Seth. I'm not good in relationships either. But what I know, is that you have to do something, before it will be too late, and you're gonna regret that you were just standing idly.”

In that moment Kate left the bathroom and that meant that this conversation was over. Fortunately because I had no idea how to respond on what Richie said. But for sure I wouldn't say that he was right. 

After my dead fucking body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter was supposed to be yesterday but I couldn't make it, so here it is today! What do you think? I know Seth is annoying af, please forgive me this. At least Kate and Richie are pretty normal I guess. 
> 
> I will try to add the next chapter in two or three days. Have a nice day everyone :)


	4. I am NOT jealous about Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is jealous but he is not ready to admit it, no one is surprised.   
> Kate is trying to force him to do it, because she is just as tired like all of us.

Seth's POV 

“Richard can you please shut up, before I will shoot you right between your eyes?” I growled at my brother, annoyed. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to his bullshit talking. Actually I was never in the mood to listen to that. But this evening I was more annoyed than usually and he was only making it worst. 

“I'm just saying” Richard of course wasn't about to shut up. No surprises here. “that you can relax. It's simple score. Nothing will go wrong.” 

I only snorted in response. Of course it was simple score, I knew that, I wasn't an idiot. 

“But this is not the thing that you are worried about huh?” 

I growled at him again, and send him a morderous look, but it didn't affect him at all, he was just smiling like an idiot. 

“I am not worried about anything, I am completely relaxed. See?” I wanted to prove a point to him, so I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my beer. Richie shook his head. 

“You are jealous about Kate.” 

“I am not jealous.” 

I really wasn't jealous. Not at all. I didn't even had a right to be jealous, because Kate wasn't mine.   
Involuntarily I looked in her direction. She was sitting on the other side of the room, and was trying to flirt with the owner of that place. And from what I saw, she was doing a pretty good job, the guy seemed to be already in love with the girl, but who could blame him? She was beautiful, she was cute, she was sexy. Anybody could fall for her in just one second. 

The plan was really simple. Kate was supposed to flirt with the owner, and get as close to him as possible to steal the keys. Then she was supposed to deliver them to me and Richie so we can get to the buisness rooms fast and smooth, when was the safe, and in the safe were money. A lot of them, like we knew from our trusted source. Piece of cake. 

Whole plan was only Kate's idea, and when she came up with it I was fighting with myself, because on one side I was proud of her, but on the other hand, thinking about her, flirting with some jackass was making me angry. I was trying to be cool, but Richie of course saw right through me. My brother and these stupid supernatural instincts of him. 

“If you are not jealous then why you still looking in their direction and clenching your fists, like when you are angry and want to punch someone?” my brother really wasn't about to let it go. 

“I just don't want her to get hurt.” I mumbled under my breath. 

“So you are just worried about her?”

“Yes.”

“And you only want to protect her.” 

“Yes.”

“And you're jealous.”

“Yes..no! Damn it Richie, how many times?”

Richard giggled, and I swear to god it was most annoying sound in the world. Like if it wasn't enough, this guy just touched Kate's bare leg, and it made me even more angry. 

“You are real dog in the manger Seth.” Richard sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“I'm sorry, what?”

“A dog in the manger. That's an idiom.”

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I was just playing dumb, I knew what that means, but I was hoping that Richie will just wave his hand at me and let it go, but no. He actually started to eplain this to me. 

“I mean that you are jealous and won't let Kate flirt or do literally anything with another guy, but won't do anything yourself towards her.” Richie explained. I hated when this asshole was right. 

I sighed and shook my head, still looking at Kate. 

“You see Richie. The problem is” I stopped for a second to take a sip of my beer. Suddenly my throat felt dry. “That Kate deserves someone better than me.”

Kate's POV 

Everything was going perfectly fine. I had that guy wrapped around my little finger and I liked that feeling. I had complete control here. Now I only had to take him to the dance floor, steal the keys that I knew he had in his left pocket, excuse myself to use a bathroom or whatever, and then deliver the keys to the Gecko brothers. Piece of cake. 

I had to admit that I was really god at pickpocketing. Even better that Seth and Richie. Of course I wouldn't say that in front of them, because both of them would feel extremaly offended, and they would stop talk to me. Seth already wasn't very talkative, I didn't need Richie to remain silent too. 

“Come on. Just one dance, please.” I was trying to convince this guy to dance with me for like a five minutes already, and I started to get impatient. I was smiling at him widely and cute, but apparently that wasn't enough. 

“I'm not dancing sweetheart.” I wanted to break his nose, when he was calling me that. “But I have some better ideas on what we can do.” he lowered his voice and tried to sound sexy, but honestly it was gross and disgusting. I was still smiling anyway, because I was a pretty good actress. I forced myself to touch his leg and sit a little closer to him, which surprised him. 

“After that one dance.” I said with a sweet voice, and that actally got to him, because he finally gave up and stood up from his chair. 

I shoot a quick glance in the direction when I knew Seth and Richie were sitting. The youngest Gecko looked pretty much relaxed, like he knew everything will be just fine. Seth on the other hand.. he looked angry. No, angry is not the right word here. He was fucking furious. Before I could think if he is mad at me, the guy pulled me by my hand in the crowd, and I lost the brothers from my sight. 

This dude wasn't even trying to be subtle. He even grabbed my ass in one moment. I wanted to break both his legs, but I forced myself to keep calm, smile and act like it didn't made me nauseous. When he was busy with touching me, which was really disturbing, I grabbed that keys from his pocket and he didn't even noticed that. When the song ended he immediately wanted to take me god knows where, but I convinced him that I really have to go to the bathroom first. He was trying to protest, but I whispered a few smutty things to his ear, and he let me go. Idiot. 

Mom, dad... if you can see me right now. I am really sorry. 

I started to looking for the Gecko brothers. It didn't take long, Seth actually found me first, almost immediately. 

“Finally.” he mumbled when he saw me. “Was all that... touching you, really necessary?” 

“Why Gecko, are you jealous?” I don't know where that sudden bravery to ask that kind of question came from. Seth apparently didn't know that either, because he was only staring at me, completely crestfallen and he definitely didn't know how to respond to that. Finally he shook his head and snorted. 

“You want to tell me that you actually liked what that guy was doing to you?” he asked, anger in his voice. 

“That doesn't really answering my question.” I pointed out. Before Seth could say something to that, Richie approched us. 

“Hey lovebirds, can you maybe put away for later this another pointless discussion? We have work to do.” he said. 

Well we had to agree to that. 

 

We were back in the motel in something like half an hour late. Like I said – piece of cake. I was curious how long it will take that guy to realise that he was robbed from literally all the money he had on the back of his place. He didn't seem very smart, so he will probably won't figure it out till the next morning. Moron. 

Richie didn't came back with me and Seth. We separated at the entrance of that bar, and he said he will be back before dawn. So we were alone with younger Gecko, and that meant an awkward silence in the car and in the motel room. 

We were lying in our beds, watching some crappy mexican soap opera in the tv. It actually had some sense to me, because I understood more and more in Spanish, but Seth knew sometnig around two or three words in that language, so I didn't really understand why is he watching this. This silence between us started to getting on my nerves, so I decided to end it. 

“Why are you mad at me?” I asked, rolling on my side, so I was facing him. Seth gave me a look. And it wasn't a quick glance he wasn't even looking on my face, he was actually checking me out, from head to toe. It should be disturbing or awkward, but I felt something copletely different when he was looking at me like that. Seth finally realised what is he doing and second later he was staring back at the tv. 

“I'm not mad.” he said and I snorted. 

“Yeah right.” 

“So now you know better than me what I am feeling, Princess?”   
“No, you are just really bad liar.” 

This time it was Seth turn to snort. He didn't say anything, he just stood up from the bed, and headed to the little refrigerator, probably to get himself a beer. And because I was amazingly brave today I stood right beside him, and did it so quiet that he didn't even heard me, which caused him to jump in surprise when he turned around. I looked him straight in his eyes, challenging him. 

“Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you wasn't jealous about that guy.” I said. Seth looked completely lost in his thoughts, he clearly didn't had any idea what to do. 

“I wasn't jealous.” he lied to me right in my face, I knew he was lying to me, I wasn't stupid. I could see that the was sweating and it wasn't because of the heat of the Mexican wheather, he was nervous. He really was a terrible liar, especially when I was this close. 

“So what is it?” I asked. “You treat me like a little sister you want to protect from everything and everyone, because you feel like you owe me this? That's why you were so angry?” 

Seth's eyes were wide open, he was shaking his head even before I finished that sentence. 

“What?! No! It's not like that.” 

“So how is that Seth?” I came even closer to him, there was almost no space beetween us. Gecko looked like he wanted to say something, but the words couldn't leave his mouth. I could swear that his eyes left mine for a moment, to look at my lips, but before I could even think about this, Richie bursted through the door.

We jumped from each other immediately, surprised. 

“Change of plans, the guy already figured out that he was robbed, we have to...” Richie stopped mid sentece and took a good look at me and Seth. “Am I interrupting?” he asked. Seth tried to say something but he was only mumbling something I couldn't understand.

“No.” I said for both of us. “Give me two minutes to change and we can go.” I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. 

Only now I completely realised what Richie saw when he opened the door and I suddenly felt embarassed. 

Who knows what would happen if he didn't interrupt me and Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guuuuys. Hope you liked this chapter. I am personally a fan of jealous Seth, so I was enyoing writing this.   
> I will try to update tomorrow, but I am not promising anything. Thanks for leaving Kudos, it means the world to me, I am so happy that there is a few people that are actually reading this fic. I love all of you!


	5. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate are having some rest on the beach, and talk a little.

Seth's POV  
Next two weeks was pretty calm, but we were jumping from one motel to another anyway, just in case. Staying in one place too long was too risky, someone could recognise us. This time Kate insisted that she want to stay somewhere near to the beach. How could I say 'no' to this? 

Therefore we were just lying on the beach, getting some rest. That was a first time I was glad that my brother can't go out in the daylight, because no one was pissing me off. The beach was pretty much emptied, and what more important – there were no kids, so there was peace and quiet. I could just lay on my back on a sunbed, drink my beer deliberately, and I had a beautiful view on the ocean. And Kate. 

I came to a conclusion that person who invented sunglasses should get some kind of an award for it, because I could actually look at her, and she couldn't see that. I mean I had to do that with the corner of my eye, because she was sitting right next to me, but still. I just couldn't help myself, especially when she was wearing nothing but a bikini, and she had that beautiful, wide smile on her face. 

“You know that I was never on a beach before?” Kate's voice brought me back to reality. I turned my head in her direction and raised my eyebrows, surprised. 

“Really?” I asked, not beliving this. 

“Mhm.” 

“That's why you wanted to stay near the beach?” 

“Mhm.”

Even though she started the topic, she wasn't really talkative now. So I decided to talk instead. 

“You know why I started to robbing bank in the first place?” I asked. It caught her attention. She turned on her seat to face me completely, and she took off her sunglasses. I did the same with mine, and placed them on the top of my head. Because Kate didn't anwer my question I took that as a 'no', and started to explain. “I just wanted to have enough money to doesn't give a fuck about anything. To not worry about anything. I just wanted to retire in a pretty house on the beach, have a peaceful life. I wanted to find my El Rey. My paradise.” I explained. I almost added “and die in the arms of a beautiful women', but I restrained myself. Kate smiled lightly. 

“Why are you saying all of this like it couldn't happen anymore?” she asked. “Like it is impossible?”

“You think it's possible?”

“Of course.” she smiled even wider, and shrugged. “It sounds like a plan. I will join you willingly.”

“We have to found two different beaches then.” I said and then I realised how mean it sounds. Kate frowned at me.

“And why is that? There is no enough place for both of us on one beach?” 

“It's not what I meant.” I mumbled and took a sip of my beer, because I needed to buy me some time to think about what I will say next, and my throat felt extremaly dry right now. 

“So what did you meant?” she wasn't about to give up. I sighed. 

“I just thought that... this situation is just temporary you know. That some day you will decide that you have enough of my pitiful ass and my annoying brother's face and you will just.. leave us.” I expained. I was really torn in that moment. I thought that it would be best for her. To leave us. But on the other hand, thinking about her leaving, that I would never see her again, was making me sick. Deep in my soul – if I had one – I didn't want Kate to leave. I lost her once and I never felt so bad in my life. Kate, to my surprise, started laughing, like I just said a really good joke. 

“What's so funny?” I asked and smiled at her, because I just couldn't help myself.   
“The fact that you think that you can get rid of me, Gecko.” she responded, and I felt one of my eyebrows rising. “Okay listen to me very carefully, because this is the last time I'm saying this.” she said, leaning forward. “I am not going anywhere. I am not going to leave you two, I don't care if you think that would be better for me. You're stuck with me. You and Richie are like a family to me. Maybe you are the reason of every bad thing that happened in my life, but I forgave you a long time ago, because that wasn't your intention. Richie is like an older brother to me, and you...” Kate paused for a moment, and I actually held my breath, waiting for her to finish that sentence. “You are Seth. Just like that.” she said, and I could breath again. Then she reached for my hand, grabbed it and sqeezed it a little, smiling. 'Well at least she didn't call me her brother' I thought and then I returned the gesture. “So if you leave me on the side of the road, completely alone again, I will find you and kick your ass.” she said after a moment. I shook my head. 

“Never again.” I said quietly. I meant it. I would rather to kill myself than leave her like that again. That was the biggest regret I had. Because I promised her that I won't let anything bad happen to her, and then she died. Because I was stupid, and I run away when it started to getting serious. When I started to develop feelings for her. 

We were just sitting like this for a while, holding hands and looking each others in the eyes. I was thanking God, or whoever was there to listen, that Richard wasn't with us, because I was sure, that he would comment this in his usual way, and smile like an idiot. 

Finally Kate stood up from her sunbed.

“Get up Gecko. We are going to swim.” she demanded. I raised my eyebrows. 

“No way.”

“Why? I wanted to go to swim.”

“Then go, who is stopping you Princess?”

“I thought that we could go together.”

“I am not going anywhere.” 

“You said you like the beach.”

“Yeah, beach. The beach is a sand. See?” I pointed at the area surrounding us. “Here is a sand. There” I pointed at the ocean. “Is water. Water is not the beach. I'm not swimming.”

Kate smirked at me. 

“You can't swim Seth?” 

“Go, before I will lose the rest of my patience.” I said, and she shrugged. 

“Your waste.” she only said, then she turned on her heel, and headed deliberately in her designated direction. I swear I was trying to not look at her ass, but it was impossible, honestly. I wasn't a creep. Richard was a creep. 

Kate was in the ocean only like fifteen minutes, and some jackass was already flirting with her. I wanted to go there and break his nose, but I restrained. I didn't want to make a scene on the beach, and I certainly didn't want Kate to be mad at me again. 

I thought that my torture is going to last longer, but then Kate said something to that guy, (who was around her age and actually look like he was nice and all, but I wanted to kill him anyway) and then she pointed in my direction. I frowned. The guy looked at me, and then at Kate, put his hands in the air with a gesture that says that he surrenders and then he left her alone. 'Okay that was weird' I thought. 

Kate came back to her sunbed beside me, lied down, and didn't say a single word. I was waiting for her to say something, but finally I gave up and spoke myself. 

“What did you said to him that he ran away so fast?” I asked and reached for almost emptied bottle of beer, to take a sip. 

“That you are my boyfriend.” she responded nonchalantely like it wasn't a big deal. I choked on my beer. Kate turned her head to me with a look on her face that was saying 'what the fuck are you doing' and I tried not to choke myself to death. 

“I'm sorry what?” I finally asked, coughing. Kate shrugged. 

“I didn't had a better idea to get rid of him. The moment he saw you, he backed out, I am going to use this tactic more often.” she explained and I was staring at her, blinking rapidly. 

“Great idea.” I finally mumbled under my breath. Thinking about Kate being my girlfriend wasnt't really helping me to get rid of feelings I was having for her. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks. I know that I promised an update in friday but I couldn't make it, sorry. I will try to post next one in thursday I think. Hope you liked this one.   
> Looks like Seth finally realised that he in fact has feelings for Kate, but he is too stubborn to do something about it. So he is his usual self. Pls don't kill me haha. They will have their eventual happy ending I promise.


	6. I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth just want to see Kate smiling, because her smile is the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Seth's POV  
The next day, Kate seemed nervous since the very morning. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but she didn't know how to do it, or she was scared. I decided to not to push her, and let her ask herself, but apparently my brother wasn't that patient. When Kate opened her mouth to speak and then shut them again three times, he snapped. 

“Will you finally say what you are about to say or you are going to be like this all fucking day?” he yelled. Kate jumped on her seat surprised, and I giggled. 

“You really had to scream so damn loud?” she growled under her breath. Richie wanted to say something, but I showed him with a gesture to shut up.

“Relax Princess. Just tell us what it is. We do not bite. Well.. I don't. I wouldn't be so sure about Richard.” I pointed at my brother, and this time Kate giggled, relaxing a bit. 

“Very funny Seth, vampires, biting, haha.” 

“Told you that I am the funny brother.”

“You're not. That was sarcasm, you dumbass.”

Normally I would insult him right now, but I was in actually good mood today, so I ignored him, and looked back at Kate. 

“So you wanted to tell us something?” I asked and she hesitated, but she spoke after few seconds. 

“Can we.. go out today?” she asked hesitantly. I frowned.

“Can you be more specific? Go out where?” Kate shrugged. 

“Anywhere. We are spending all nights in the motel rooms, I just want to go out somewhere and have some fun.” 

She had a point here. We weren't getting out indeed, like old people. 

“Okay. We're figure something out.” I said and Kate smiled wide at me. I felt my stomach turning upside down. 'She smiled, and I was the reason.' I thought surprised and pleased. “Why today actually?” I asked after a second, and Kate looked down. 

“Well... I didn't want to actually tell you this..”

Now I was worried. 

“But today is my birthday. Nineteentht.”

“What?” me and Richie said in unision. We shouldn't be that surprised. Everyone has a birthday right? I will be thirty in two months for example. It suddenly hits me, the age gap beetween me and Kate. I mean I knew about this, but I didn't realised it comepletely until now. 

When I was contemplaiting about my life in my minds, Richard spoke.

“Why didn't you tell us sooner?” this question brought me back to reality. Kate shrugged. 

“For what?” she asked. 

“We don't have anything for you.” I just realised. “What birthday is this? Without presents?” I knew that I will probably regret saying this in the future, because I hated my birthday, and now Kate will feel pressed to give me something, but I decided to not to think about it right now. Kate rolled her eyes. 

“I don't need presents. I just want to go out tonight, that's all.” I was shaking my head, before she even finished that sentence. 

“You are not getting out of this. I will give you something, today.” I hesitated. “I don't know what yet, but I will figure something out.” 

Kate rolled her eyes again. 

“I know what I will buy you.” Richie spoke. 

“Great, do you know what I will buy?” I asked, and I was only half joking. 

“Shut up Seth.” well that was something new. “We'll go shopping and you are going to pick something nice for yourself for today. You don't have very much dresses I'm assuming?”

Kate raised her eyebrow. “You are proposing to go shopping with a women, you sure you know what you're doing?” she asked and Richie shrugged.

“I'm patient. Usually. And I'm giving good advices.” 

“You were going shopping with your snake queen?” I interrupted. 

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?”

“And since when I am taking orders from you jackass?”

“You are always telling me to shut up.”

“I am the older brother so I am allowed to do that.” 

“Guys!” Kate interrupted this childish quarrel, before it was too late to stop it. I rolled my eyes. 

“So it's settled then? You girls are going … shopping, and I am going to find something nice for you.” I looked at Kate. She was about to say something, but I layed my finger on her lips to silence her. “And you can't do anything about this Princess.” 

Kate only nodded her head in response. I took my finger from her lips and tried really hard to not to think about the other way I could silence her. 

 

It took me an hour to figure out what to buy her. I wanted this present to be special. I wanted to see this beautiful smile on her pretty face again, I wanted to see her happy. That's why it took me so long. But finally the idea popped in my head. 

Yesterday when we were on the beach, Kate lost her cross necklace she was always wearing. It had to rip off her neck while she was swimming, and she noticed when we were already in the motel room, so there was no chance to find it. She was sad the rest of the day and I couldn't stand it. That's why I just spent two hours to find a necklace exactly like the old one. When I finally found it I got back to the motel room, Kate and Richie were already there. They both immadietly looked at the little package in my hand. Kate brightened up, Richard on the other hand growled. 

“See? I won.” she said and Richie reached to his pocket and gave her a few bills. I frowned. 

“I'm sorry what?” I asked, very confused. 

“Me and Kate had bet. She assumed that you will find something for her for sure, and you won't come back until you do that. I told her that you will probably surrender, get back with empty hands and say that you are the present, because you suck when it comes to give anyone anything.” my brother explained. Normally I would punch him in his stupid face, for saying something like this, but it was Kate's birthday and I didn't want to upset her. 

“Funny.” I only said in response, and I approched Kate, shyly. Suddenly I wasn't so sure if she going to like this, even though I was sure of it like a minute ago. I gave it to her, hesitantly. “Happy Birthday.”

Kate smirked at me. “You really didn't had to.” 

“I had to, now open this goddamn present.” Kate rolled her eyes, and then looked at the little package. 

“You wrapped this in this fancy paper by yourself?” she asked after a second. 

“You crazy? I spent like ten minutes, asking women in the store to wrap It for me, half english, half spanish.” Kate giggled probably trying to imagine this situation, and then she started to unpack the present. 

I was only standing there, all nervous, Richie on the other hand was just staring, curious. When Kate opened her present, the only thing I saw on her face was pure shock. I started to getting worry. 

“You lost your necklace yesterday.” I suddenly felt the need to explain myself. “So I thought... you know. I tried to find as similar as possible to the old one. I didn't know... but you like it do you?” I was rambling, I couldn't come up with a normal sentence. Kate looked at me, then at the necklace in her hand, and at me again. Second later she was smirking at me. 

“You kidding me? I love it.” she said, and before I could react, she stood up and hugged me tight. I panicked and didn't know what to do with my hands. I looked at Richie, who showed me with a gesture that I am an idiot, and then that I should hug her back. I realised that I'm just standing there like a complete dumbass, doing nothing. Kate apparently realised that too, because she wanted to step back, but before she did that, I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her back. I even lifted her a little. Her lips brushed my neck slightly, but that was enough to make me shiver, but it didn't feel bad, not at all. 

When we finally separeted, both Kate and Richie were smiling wide, but the difference is, that Kate's smile was beautiful, and my brother's was annoying as fuck. 

“Can I?” I pointed at the necklace, and Kate nodded her head. Then she gave it to me, and turned around, so I could fasten it. When it was on her neck, she gave me one more smile, and she headed to the bathroom, to look at herself in the mirror. The moment she was gone, Richie spoke. 

“She didn't hug me like that.” he said, smiling like an idiot. 

“Shut up.”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this time the update wasn't delayed, surprise. Hope you liked that. I won't update through whole weekend, because I won't be home, soooo maybe tuesday? I think so.


	7. Tell me something about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kate's birthday so she and the Gecko brothers goes to the bar. Seth and Kate have a little coversation.

Seth's POV 

It turned out that Kate's new dress was black, short and way too tight. How was I supposed to focus on literally anything else than her? When she changed and steped up from the bathroom, she smirked at me and was probably waiting for any reaction from me about her outfit, but all I could do in this situation was staring at her. 

“I was about to ask how do I look, but since your mouth are open and you can't say anything, I'm assuming that I look pretty good.” she said, since I was completely silence. I realised that indeed I have my mouth open, so I shut them immediately. 

“You never was the smart one Seth, but it's getting ridicoulos, tell women a compliment.” said Richie, who looked like he was barely holding a laugh. I gave him a mordeous look, and then I looked at Kate again, because it was impossible not to look at her. 

“You look... beautiful.” I finally said, and I wanted to add some more like 'amazing', 'stunning', 'sexy', but I restrained myself. Kate was pretty much confident until now. She blushed and looked down at her feet (and I just noticed that she was wearing a high hills, I wasn't sure if Kate can even walk it this). 

“Thanks.” she said, but she still wasn't looking at me. 

“So.. girls.. “ Richie clapped his hands “Ready to go?” 

 

In town there was like two bars so we didn't realy had much of a choice here. We decided to go to this one, which looked a little better than the other one, and we sat at one of the free tables. Kate said that it's her birthday so she don't want to drink just a regular beer, and she ordered a whisky for three of us. 

“You sure Princess? I don't want to carry you back to the motel.” I said when the waitress put a glass in front of Kate. 

“Don't worry about me Gecko. I know my limits.” she waved her hand at me. 

(Of course it was a lie, but more on that later.)

Kate took a sip from her glass, and she winced immediately, which caused in me and my brother laughter. 

“You're still so confident about yourself?” I asked and took a sip myself. She squinted her eyes.

“Fuck yourself.” she snarled at me. 

“No thanks.” I only said. She was silent but was giving me a mordeous look. “You're cute when you're trying to be angry.” I added after a minute, and suddenly she was blushing, I could tell it even with this crappy lightning. I meant it – she really was cute. 

Kate didn't answer, she only showed me her middle finger, and took another sip from her glass. She was still wincing, but less. 

“Be careful, or you're going to like this.” I said. 

“Be careful, or I will break your nose.” 

“Why you're so aggressive?”

“You annoying me.” 

I was about to say something to that, but then Richie interrupted. 

“I gotta go.” he said and then he stood up from his chair. 

“Where the fuck are you going?” 

“Somewhere where I won't have to listen to you two.” Richie mumbled and the he headed to the bar. Kate frowned. 

“What happened to him?” she asked. 

“I don't know, but at least he is gone now.” I said. 

“You don't mean it.” 

“Oh I do.” 

“That's not true. I know you won't admit it out loud, but you love him. You would miss him, if he would dissapear again. 

I really didn't want to say this out loud, but Kate was right. Maybe Richard was pain in my ass, but he was my only family, we only had each other. 

“I wish Scott could be here.” she said after a moment, her voice trembled a little. Until that moment I wasn't looking at her, but now I did it, and I could tell that she was dangeroulsy close to crying. 

“Hey.” my voice softened, and I reached to her hand to squeeze it a little, I didn't even hesitate. “I can bet that he would want to be here too. If he didn't find you in your birthday, then I'm sure he is really busy right now.”

Kate nodded her head, but she didn't seem convinced. Before I could think about it, I sat in a chair beside her, and wrapped my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath, trying to relax a bit.

We were sitting like that for a while, completely silence. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better, but my presence seemed to be enough. Finally she calmed down, and moved away from me, looking me in the eyes with a smile. 

“Thank you.” she said and I shrugged.

“I didn't really do anything.” 

“You're here, and that's enough.” I couldn't help myself, and smiled. “Okay, enough of this sadness.” she said after a moment. “Let's talk. Tell me something.” 

“About what?” I asked a little confused. 

“Anything. Tell me something about yourself. I want to know the real Seth. You never told me anything about your childhood for example.” 

I winced. “Yeah, it wasn't best time of my life.” 

“Please.” Kate looked at me with her puppy eyes, that she knew I couldn't resist. “I don't know anything about your past, you never telling me anything. You're too introverted. 

“That's just who I am.”

“Seth..”

And how was I supposed to say 'no' when she was looking at me like that? Maybe I was a bastard, but I couldn't say 'no' to this women. 

“Okay fine. What you want to know?” I finally gave up, and she smirked at me with this beautiful smile that I loved so much. 

“Something about your family. Anything.” 

“Well there's no much to talk about.” I shrugged. “I barely remember my mom, she left us when me and Richie were a kids. My father.. “ I winced again. “Let's just say that he wasn't the best dad in the universe. He died in the fire a long time ago, and I don't miss him even a little bit.” I didn't add that Richie was the one who triggered that fire. I don't know how she would take that. “And there was uncle Eddie.” this wound didn't heal yet, it was still hurting me to even think about him. “If anyone was like a father to me and Richie.. it was uncle Eddie.” I didn't say anything more, because I just couldn't do it. I wanted to cry like a baby. Kate probably saw what this memory did to me, because she reached to my hand and sqeezed it. 

“I'm sorry I shouldn't ask..”

“No, it's okay.” I interrupted her. “You have a right to ask me about my past. Ask about anything you want.” the moment I said it I knew that I will probably regret this. 

Kate hesitated, but after a few seconds she released my hand, and spoke hesitantly. 

“Did you ever.. was in a serious relationship?”

I raised my eyebrows. “You want to know the competition?” I joked, but she only rolled her eyes. I scratched my neck nervously. “Yeah.. something like that.”

“Something like that?”

“Yeah, you see... I never told you this but.. well I was married.” Kate was frozen. She was staring at me with wide eyes, not even blinking, she probably couldn't belive this. I chuckled. “Why you are so surprised? I am almost thirty, it's not so unbelivable to be divorced in that age you know.” 

Kate blinked rapidly and finally shook off the shock. 

“Yeah you're right... but I just... You don't seem like... I mean...”

“I'm not a husband material? I know that belive me.”

“This is not what I meant.” 

“You meant exectly this and you're right.” I sighed. “Me and Vanessa were young, reckless and stupid. We didn't really knew what we were doing. But it's a past so..” I shrugged. We were silence for a minute, but then Kate spoke. 

“Did you love her?” I didn't expect this kind of question. Did I love Vanessa? I don't know. 

“I'm not sure if I am even capable to love someone.” I knew that what I said was a lie the moment I looked Kate in her beautiful green eyes. She shook her head.

“Of course you are.” she said. I laughed bitterly. 

“It appears that you know me better than I know myself huh?”

“Apparently.” Kate aswered and smiled. 

 

Then we started chatting about less serious things and we both relaxed. We were drinking and talking for two hours straight. In the same time Richie was flirting with a pretty bartender. Poor girl didn't knew that she will probably become his dinner tonight, but how could she knew that. 

Kate drunk a way too much, because she was really bold right now. She sat closer to me, and she definitely tried to make a physical contact with me. She was touching my arm or my leg from time to time. Sometimes she was leaning forward to tell me something to my ear, and she was almost sitting on my lap in the process. I couldn't belive this, but I had to admit it : Kate was flirting with me. And I was fighting with myself. 

Seth bastard wanted to flirt back, kiss her, and take her back to the motel room. On the other hand, there was a Seth the gentleman, who has a control in that moment. This Seth didn't let himself to do anything towards her. 

Suddenly Kate went silent, and was just staring at me. I was feeling uncomfortable with myself, like I wasn't wearing something important, like pants for example. 

“See something you like Fuller? Want a picture?” I joked. 

“This beard fits you.” she said after a moment. I raised my eyebrows. Yeah I may grow it a little too much, because I was a lazy bitch, but I didn't expect compliments about it. 

“It is?”

“Yeah.” 

Now I knew that Kate had definitely too much alcohol. 

“Okay.” I stood up from my chair. “Lift your pretty ass from that chair Princess, we are going back to the motel, you're drunk.” 

“I am not!” she protested. I rolled my eyes and headed to the bar to tell Richie that we are leaving. My brother looked at me, then at Kate, who was still sitting by the table, and then at me again. 

“Am I supposed to not getting back to our room before dawn?” he asked, rising one eyebrow. 

“What are you insinuating right now ya prick?” 

“Nothing at all.” 

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I just ignored this comment, and headed back to the table, Kate still didn't want to get up. I crossed my arms on my chest and I sighed. 

“Don't make me to carry you out of here.” Kate crossed her legs nonchalantly and looked at me. 

“You won't to this.” she said, really confident about herself. 

She underestimeted me. 

I lifted her from her chair without any effort, I put one of my hands on her back, and the other one under her knees. Kate squealed a little and didn't said anything until we left the bar. Then she started to protest. 

“Put me on the ground, now!”

“So you could ran away from me, god know where? Not a chance.” Kate rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I am a little drunk, but I am not a child. Put me down.” 

“A little?”

“Seth.”

I did what she wanted, I stopped and placed her on the ground, and she faltered immediately. I caught her, and she clinged to me, her face dangerously close to mine. I looked at her lips without thinking about it, and despite her current state, she noticed that. She moved even closer to me, and she tried to kiss me, but I stepped back from her. Kate was shocked, damn it, I was shocked myself. I wanted to kiss her, I never wanted anything more in my life. But I couldn't do it, escpecially not when she was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing. I would feel like I am taking advantage of her. I wasn't like that. 

I didn't say a single word I just started to walk towards the motel. After a second Kate started to walk too. None of us spoke again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you liked that chapter, it was a little longer that two previous ones. Y'all probably want to kill me now for the last scene. But I decided that I don't won't them to kiss when Kate is drunk, I know our Seth wouldn't want that either. But the kiss is coming I promise! Maybe not in the next chapter but it is.   
> I'll try to update on friday. Have a nice day/evening/night or whatever time is it now in your country :D


	8. I want to get a tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is waking up the next morning wondering "what the hell have I done last night?"

Kate's POV

'I will never drink alcohol again.' that was my first thought when I woke up the next morning. I felt like someone was drilling a hole in my head. I was afraid to open my eyes, because the sun was definitely too bright this morning. 

“Rise and shine Princess, how are you feeling today?” amused Seth's voice made me open my eyes after all. Gecko was sitting on the chair by the table, and he was in a way better state than me. Lucky bastard. I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes from the tiredness. How is it even possible to woke up already tired? “Headache?” Seth apparently had so much fun, watching me suffer. I was about to tell him to fuck off, but then he stood up and gave me some pills and a glass of water. I mumbled a weak 'thank you' and I took the medicine. Seth sat back on his place and was gazing at me. 

“Why are you staring at me?” I asked after a while. He shrugged. 

“No reason.” he said. I had a feeling that he is thinking about something very deeply, but apparently he wasn't about to tell me what it is. “So.. how was your 19th birthday?” Seth suddenly asked. 

“It was.. fine.” I said hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Just fine?” he asked surprised. This time I shrugged. 

“I feel like I did not do enough crazy things.” 

“Oh so getting drunk and trying to kiss me wasn't crazy enough for just one night? Damn Fuller.” said clearly amused Seth, and suddenly it hit me, what I did last night. I was clearly more brave than usual after alcohol, because I indeed tried to kiss him. I was so sure that Gecko wanted that too, but no, he didn't. He pushed me away and didn't even spoke to me again. Despite how much I drunk last night I remembered everything very good. That was first time someone rejected me and it hurts. 'What the hell have I done?'

I was surprised that Seth was just joking about it like it wasn't a big deal. I thought that it will be awkward beetween us, but if he wanted to joke about this, then I was fine with it. 

“Don't be too confident about yourself Gecko, I was drunk.” I said and rolled my eyes. Seth raised his eyebrows, and he was smirking at me. Bastard. 

“So I am not charming or handsome enough to kiss me, when you are sober?” he asked. 

“You think too much of yourself.” I said evasively. “How I am complete mess and you look just fine, by the way?” I changed the subject quickly. 

“Well looks like I just assimilate the alcohol better than you. Everyone does.” 

“Funny.” I said sarcasticly, and Seth just laughed in response. I looked around the room and suddenly realised that there is one brother missing. “Where is Richie?” I asked. Seth pointed at the bathroom door with his head. 

“He's there for half an hour, probably applying some weird things on his hair, thinking that it will made him handsome.” 

“You know that I can hear you, you little shit?” Richie yelled from the other side of the door. Now I started to panic. It meant that he heard my whole conversation with Seth, so now he knew that I tried to kiss his brother last night. 

Well.. fuck.

Second later Richard stepped up from the bathroom, but surprisingly his hair was a mess. I blinked rapidly, that was a shocking view. I think it was first time that I saw him without any product in his hair. I decided to say something about it. 

“This hairstyle suits you actually.” I said and Richie looked at me surprised. 

“Really?” 

I nodded my head in response and looked at Seth with the corner of my eye. He wasn't smiling anymore for some reason. I really didn't understand this man at all. 

“Thanks Fuller. Speaking of hair, you could maybe brush yours a little.” younger Gecko pointed at my hair. I threw a pillow at him in response, what only made him laugh, and also made Seth roll his eyes. 

“So what else crazy things you want to do Kate?” asked the older brother. “Beside brushing your hair.” he added after a second. I threw at him another pillow, which he caught before it collide with his face. I was thinking for a minute, and I reminded myself about something I wanted to do for a while now. 

“I want to get a tattoo.” I answered. They both looked at me with pure shock on their faces. “Two actually” I corrected myself after a second. Richie's eyebrows almost reached his hair. I decided to explain myself and showed them my wrists on which I had a pretty big scars, Amaru reminder. “I just want to cover these so I don't have to see it.” I said. Richard looked at me with pity, Seth on the other hand looked away from me. 

“What tatto you want to get?” Richie asked after a while. I shrugged.

“I was thinking about cross on one wrist. Not sure about the other. I have an idea, but I won't tell you yet.” I explained. Richie nodded his head, and layed down on the bed beside mine. Seth finally looked at me. 

“So we know what we gonna do today. I saw at least two tattoo studios in town, so there won't be a problem. Just brush your hair and we can go.” he said with this stupid and adorable smirk. I showed him my tongue in response and headed to the bathroom. 

Seth's POV 

“So... Kate tried to kiss you huh?” of course it was first question that my brother asked when Kate left to the bathroom. I didn't even have a strenght to roll my eyes. 

“Why are you even asking? You heard everything.” I sighed. 

“You knew that I can hear everything and yet you said this. It means that you want to talk about it.”

“Do you have to be so fucking conjectural?”

“Yes.”

I sighed again and run my fingers through my hair. 

“Should I do something about it?” I asked desperately. 

“Yes.” well that wasn't very specific answer. 

“Okay... what?” 

“Don't push her away.”

I clenched my fists. Richie thought that everything was so fucking simple. 

“You don't understand Richard, you wasn't there. She was super drunk I couldn't just... If I didn't pushed her away I would feel like I used her, took advantage of her. I couldn't do that.”

“Who would expect that you are such a gentleman.” 

“Okay you know what? I really wanted to talk to you, but now I see that it was stupid idea.” I stood up from my chair violently and headed to the door. I had to breathe some fresh air. I heard Richie calling me by my name, by I ignored him. 

 

Fifteen minutes later me and Kate were on our way to the town. Kate felt the need to teach me spanish, so the entire way she was telling me some random words, usually it were just things we were passing by. Studying never wasn't my favourite activity, but it was better than awkward silence, so I wasn't complaining. 

“How to say in spanish something like .. “I slept with your mother?” I asked and Kate looked at me with diseblief. 

“Seth.” 

“What? Talking about someone's else mother is the best way to piss someone off. It could be useful.”

“You are really asking for trouble Seth.” 

“Let's just say I am diversyfying my life.” 

“You're unbelievable.”

“And ya basic.” 

Kate only rolled her eyes in response and continued her mission to teach me spanish with boring words and sentences. 

 

When we were finally in our destinated location, Kate told me to wait outside. I raised my eyebrows. 

“You sure Fuller? I can hold your hand if you want, maybe it will hurt less.” 

“Fuck you.”

“You want to tell me what are you getting on your second wrist?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because. Now go away before I'm gonna lose my patience.” 

I showed her my hands in act of surrender. 

“Okay okay. Geez.” I said and then left the studio obediently. I didn't know why she was so nervous and annoyed, but if she didn't want me there, then I'm not gonna argue with her. 

 

I don't know how long I was waiting for Kate, because I didn't have a watch or a phone, but I almost fell asleep. I would ask someone what time is it, but I already forgot how to say it in spanish, despite the fact that Kate told me this sentence a milion times. Apparently I wasn't the best student. Finally Kate left the tatto studio, and she looked pretty satisfied, but instead of showing me her new tattoos, she hid her hands behing her back. I raised my eyebrows.

“You going to keep your hands like this the entire day?” I asked.

“Maybe.”

I chuckled. “Why are you so scared Princess? You didn't get my name tattooed on you wrist don't you?” I joked and Kate rolled her eyes. 

“Keep dreaming.” 

“Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. C'mon show me.” I said with a pleading voice. Kate finally gave up, and showed me her wrists. They were wrapped with a thin foil, but I could easily see the tattoos. 

One of them was the cross, just like Kate said. It was very simple, but yet beautiful. Was fitting Kate very well. The other one... the other tattoo was a little lizard, a gecko exactly. I looked at Kate's face, a little surprised, and she flushed immediately and looked down at her feet. It was co cute, that I could't help but smile. I shouldn't be surprised actually. After all Kate said herself that me and Riche are like a family to her, so this tattoo was pretty much accurate. 

Before I could think about what am I doing, I wrapped my arm around Kate, and started to walk towards the motel. 

“Very nice tattoos Princess. Let's get some food and show these to my brother, what do you say? I want to see the look on his face.”

Kate looked at me a little surprised, but then she nodded her head and smiled at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Personally I am not a fan of this chapter, but whatever. I am actually excited about y'all reading the next one. Unafortunately I probably won't be able to update for another week, maybe more, because I won't be home, due to visiting my family, sooo you'll have to wait a little longer than usual. Sorry about that :(   
> Hope you liked this one more than I do. I love every single one of you who actually read and enjoy this fic <3


	9. You love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of control.   
> Oh and there are some confessions.

Kate's POV 

I literally had just one job! Just one! Disarm the security guards in the bank. Seems simple right? But it looks like I could fuck up even that. I didn't have any idea where this guy hide this gun, but it was very real and pointed in my head. I raised both my hands in the air in the act of surrender, my own gun dropped on the floor. Seth and Richie didn't even notice what was happening until they heard a cold metal hitting the tiles. 

“Both of you drop your weapons or I'll blow your friend's head!” the guard yelled in brothers direction. It was first time something like that happened. The situation was out of control and it was my fault. Before I could tell the Gecko brothers to ignore me and this guy and do they job, Seth was in front of me, sheilding me with his own body and pointing his gun at the guard. 

“Seth what are you...”

“I wouldn't do that if I was you dude.” Seth interrupted me and spoke to the man in front of him. With the corner of my eye I could see Richie approching us, but Seth was faster again. “Richie stay where you are and watch the hostages, I have this under control.” I heard him saying, but I also could hear that his voice trembled a little. 

“Are you?” Richie didn't belived his brother either, but he actually did what Seth ordered him to do. 

“Now listen to me, I really don't want to kill you.” Seth's voice sounded confident, but I knew him good enough to tell that deep down he was scared. “So now you gotta put your goddamn gun down and taste the floor all right? We just gotta take the money and we'll be out of here, no one will get hurt I promise.” 

“You think I'm not gonna shoot you?” security guard wasn't scared at all. Seth seemed to not be scared too, because his voice was so nonchalant. Like he was just chatting about the weather. 

“If you're not afraid to shoot me, then why you just won't....” Seth didn't have a chance to finish that sentence. I heard a gunshot, then the hostages screams, and then I heard my own scream. 

Seth fell on the floor, second after that the guard was on the floor too, shot by Richie, who was by my side in a second. I kneeled on the tiles beside Seth, there was blood everywhere. I saw the gunshot wound on Seth's stomach and I started to put a pressure on it, hoping it will help. I felt my heart beating so damn fast, I couldn't see clear, because of the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't even hear the hostages sreams anymore. 

“Seth can you hear me?” that was Richie's voice, full of concern, he was now kneeling with me on the floor. The older Gecko only groaned in response. “Kate we have to take him out of here.” I heard Richie saying, but I didn't react in any way, I was only focused on putting pressure on the wound. “Kate!” Richie yelled at me, and I finally looked at him. “He's bleeding out, and I can already hear the police coming, we have to get the fuck out of here!” he yelled again and I finally realised it. 

I helped Richie lift Seth from the floor, he started to carry his brother towards the door, without any effort. I picked up my gun from the floor, and pointed it in hostages direction to prevent them from doing something stupid. 

After what felt like eternity we got to the car, Richie took a driver seat, and I stayed on the backseat with Seth. I put his head on my lap, and tried really hard not to cry. 

“Here, take this.” Richie gave me his jacket so I had something to stop the bleeding. Blood was everywhere. On the seats, on my clothes, on my hands. 

Seth lost his counsciousness. My heard stopped beating for a second, but I could feel the pulse on his neck and I sighed with relief, but then I remembered that he still can die. 

'No Kate, don't even think like that.' I chided myself in my mind. Thoughsts like that weren't helpful at all, I was already shaking, and my vision was blurred, beacause the tears in my eyes. But I could see all that blood and it was terryfing. Seth was bleeding out a way too fast, and I could do nothing but put pressure on the wound, and it wasn't really helpful. 

Finally we got to the motel, Richie pulled Seth from the car, trying to do it gently, but fast at the same time. He put his brother on one of the beds, and rushed to his bag for the first aid kit, we thankfully had always with us. In the meantime Seth woke up.

“Am I dying?” he asked with a weak voice. Normally I would laugh at that kind of stupid question, but I wasn't really into laughing right now. 

“No.” I said firlmy and Richie started to draw out the bullet from the gunshot wound, because obviously it was stuck there. “Don't you even dare. You gotta fight, you hear me?” I squeezed Seth's hand, because it was everyting I could do right now. Richie knew what he was doing, I couldn't help him, and my hands were shaking too much anyway. 

“Kate?” Seth's voice was so weak, that I wanted to cry even more. 

“I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.” I said and squeezed his hand even stronger. His voice might be weak, but he returned the gesture with almost the same strenght. 

“Good.” he said and he closed his eyes. 

“No, no, no. Don't close your eyes, you hear me? You can't fall asleep right now.” 

To my surprise he listened to me and opened his eyes and looked at me. I could see in his eyes how scared he was. It was first time I saw him that terryfied. 

“Everything is gonna be alright. It's gonna be okay, you just can't close your eyes okay?” I was telling him things that I couldn't promise, but I had to say anything to prevent him from fall uncouncious again. I was afraid that he might never open his eyes again if he's gonna close them. 

Seth laughed bitterly. 

“How can you know that?” he asked. 

“You just have to trust me okay? Richie knows what he is doing.” I said and second later he draw the bullet out of the wound and Seth howled in pain. He was trying to be strong until now and was clenching his teeth, but he couldn't take it anymore.

“Kate he is bleeding out way to fast, if I have to I'm gonna..” Richie was talking like his brother wasn't there, but Seth knew exactly what Richard meant and he interrupted him. 

“Don't you fucking dare.” Seth growled at his brother. 

“Seth I'm not gonna let you die.”

“And I'm not gonna let you turn me into... this. Not gonna happen.”

Richie looked deeply offended. 

“Listen to me very carefully Richard, because I'm only saying this once.” Seth's voice was weaker with every word. “I accepted what you have become. I really did. But it's not what I want. I rather die than become what you are, and you know it perfectly. If you gonna turn me into... this. I'll never forgive you, you hear me? Never.” Richie didn't respond, he only nodded his head, and returned to work. 

Seth was clenching his teeth the entire time, trying not to scream. I would do anything to take his pain away, but I couldn't. I had to watch the men I love dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt powerless. I was squeezing Seth's hand with my own, and I was carresing his hair with the other one, to distract him a little from the pain. 

“I'm sorry Kate.” Seth said after a while. I looked at him surprised. Even Richie stopped stitching up the wound for a second. 

“For what? Saving my life? If someone should say sorry, then it's me. I was supposed to disarm them, and somehow I didn't find that one goddamn gun, If I was more careful, nothing would happened and...”

“It's not what I meant.” Seth interrupted me. “I'm sorry for.. being such a jerk to you. All beacause I couldn't handle my feelings. I am really sorry. Too bad I'm an idiot and I have to be almost dead to finally say it, but better late than never right?” Seth laughed bitterly and coughed. I shook my head. 

“You're not gonna die. Okay? You are not allowed to.” I said firlmy. 

“Sorry Princess, but it's probably the first time you have no power here.” I wanted to say something to this by my throat was clenched from holding out the cry. “Can I ask you something?” Seth said after a minute, and I nodded my head. “In that cave.. when you said that you're looking for redemption in the eyes of the people you love.. you were talking..”

“Yes I was talking about you too.” I couldn't help and rolled my eyes, but I smiled sadly after a second. I saw him worrying deeply about something for a while. I suspected that it was what I said there, but I wanted him to bring it up himself. Too bad he had to take a bullet for me, before asking it. 

“You love me?” Seth asked, clearly shocked. With the corner of my eyes I saw Richie smiling. I rolled my eyes again. “But like a brother or..”

“You're even more stupid than I thought.” I interrupted him and laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. Seth smiled, but second later he groaned in pain. Richie tried to stitch that wound, but he wasn't a doctor, so he wasn't doing it very good.

“At least I can die in peace right now.” Seth said, and then his eyeballs turned upside down and he lost counsciousness. 

I was frozen. My heart stopped beating. 

“Seth? Seth wake up. Seth..”

“He's alive” Richie interrupted me. “I can hear the heartbeat, but it's weak. Kate if I have to I'm gonna do it.” 

“Don't you dare.” I snarled at him, angry and distraught. 

“You gonna let him die? Because I am not. You and Seth.. it's everything I have, I'm not gonna let him leave us, even if he's gonna hate me for the eternity. 

I shook my head, but I knew that arguing with Richard is pointless. He's gonna do whatever the hell he wants, no matter what I say. I turned my attention to Seth's face again. He wasn't in pain now, he looked... peaceful. I felt tears on my cheeks. 

After a few seconds Richie took my arm, and he stuck the needle in my vein. Suddenly I remembered that Seth already saved my life like that once, with a blood transfusion. Now I had a chance to repay for this. 

'God if you're there.' I thought. 'Please don't take him away from me. Not him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello after a little break. I was soooo excited about y'all reading this chapter. Pretty dramatic huh? How do you feel about this cliffhanger? And this chapter in general? Let me know.  
> I'm gonna update as soon as possible, promise.


	10. My El Rey, my paradise, my everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy fluff, and even more fluff, because y'all deserve it after all this drama in the last chapter.

Seth's POV 

Dying sucks. 

It's not like I'm surprised. I could predict that it won't be a nice experience. It was a little bit like in all of this movies. I really saw my whole life flying in front of my eyes. And I came to a conclusion that I had a shitty life. And even while dying I couldn't tell Kate how I feel about her. Fucking idiot. 

Speaking of Kate. She was the first person I saw when I woke up. Until now I thought that I survived this stupid gunshot, but she looked so... beautiful. Like an angel. And I wasn't so sure right now if I'm dead or alive. 

She was lying on the same bed as me. She was asleep, but I realised it wasn't preaceful sleep. It was shallow and nervous. I didn't like that. 

“Kate?” my voice was hoarse, and what I said didn't even sound like a word so I grunted and spoke again. “Kate.” The girl opened her eyes, second later she sat straight on the bed, and was looking at me with shock. I wanted to laugh, but I was too weak even for that. 

“You're awake.” Kate stated the facted, and then she smiled widely. She really looked like an angel. 

“Am I dead?” I asked. “I feel like I died. But it doesn't have any sense, because you're here and that would mean that I'm in heaven, but that's impossible.” 

Kate laughed, even though I wasn't really joking. 

“You're not dead you silly.” she said and stroked my cheek gently. Maybe I was dreaming? Second later I saw my brother leaving the bathroom. I groaned. 

“So it's hell after all.” I said, but Richie didn't care, he just approched me, and sat on the other bed. 

“Good to see you too brother.” he said after a moment. 

“You're so fucking nice, you want something?”

“You were funnier when you were asleep.”

I couldn't help but smiled at him. Maybe Richie was a pain in my ass, but he was my family. And he saved my life after all. I used all the strenght I had to reach out to him and do our weird handshake with him. 

Then I looked at Kate again. She was smiling, but at the same time she looked like she was barely holding out a sob. I tried to get up, but Fuller made me lay on the bed. I groaned from pain. Yep I definitely wasn't dead. The dead people are not feeling pain, and wound in my stomach hurts like hell. 

“Don't you even try to get up. You're supposed to lay in bed. Got it?” Kate said firlmy and I rolled my eyes. 

“And how long am I supposed to lay like this?”

“As long as it's necessary.” 

I sighed. I hated when someone were avoiding answering my questions. Then I felt a pinch in the arm. I looked at Kate with diseblief. 

“What was that for?!” I yelled.

“For almost dying for me.” she anwered. 

“Well it's called 'saving a life'? A normal person would thank me, and not...” I didn't had a chance to finish that sentence, because Kate leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't even had a chance to react, becuause it lasted like two seconds, and her lips barely even touched mine, but it was enough to give me a heart attack. 

“And that's for not dying after all.” she said after a second, before I asked. Actually I don't think I was even able to say anything. The only thing I could do was staring at her. Then I heard Richie coughing, probably feeling awkward. To be honest I forgot that he was in the same room. Suddenly Kate flushed furiously, stood up from the bed, said something about getting us some food, and then she left the room in a hurry. 

I really wasn't sure if it wasn't a dream. 

I looked at Richie, who was trying not to laugh. I gave him a warning look. 

“Don't you fucking dare to comment that.”

My brother raised his hands in act of surrender. 

“Hey I didn't say anything.”

“But you wanted to.”

“Only that look on your face was priceless.” 

“Shut up.”

Richie responded wih laughter. 

 

The rest of the day was exaclty like I thought it will be. Awkward. I mean, we were talking to each other, but it was weird, different. Kate was afraid to even look me in the eyes. Richie tried to loose the tension , but he failed and finally gave up. 

I was still tired and sleepy due to blood lost, so afternoon I decided to take a nap. When I woke up it was already dark outside and I couldn't see Kate anywhere. 

“She said she is going for a walk.” Richard said before I even asked the question. Maybe he really could read my mind. But he didn't even bother to look at me, his eyes were glued to the tv. I sat straight on the bed and groaned in pain. The wound was still hurting like a bitch, despite all the painkillers I took. “You gonna talk to her finally?” Richie finally looked at me. 

“I was about to do it.” I made the decision and stood up from the bed. 

“Whoa hold on, you don't even know where she is. Maybe it will be better to wait for her, you're not in the best condition.” 

“Careful Richie, or I'll think that you are worried about me.” Richie rolled his eyes in response, and I changed my bandage and put on a clean black t-shirt. “And answering your question : I already waited too long.” I said and with that I left the room. 

 

Because we stayed in the motel near to the beach I knew exactly where should I look for Kate, I didn't have to be a genius or a detective. I found her after like ten minutes (it would be five, but I had a little problem with walking). She was sitting on the sand, a few feets from the shore, her knees pressed to her chest, her arms around her legs. Apparently she was deep in thoughts, because she didn't realised I was there until I sat beside her. 

“What are you doing here? You should stay...”

“I'm fine Kate.” I interrupted her and took a deep breath. “I wanted to.. talk to you. Without my brother in the near area. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching us right now with a binoculars.”

Kate giggled and I automaticly found that the most adorable sound in this fucked up universe. 

I didn't really know how to start this conversation, but I finally got my shit together and started talking. Fighting with Amaru was easier than saying what I was about to say. I always sucked with talking about my feelings, apparently nothing changed. 

“Do you remember when I told you why I decided to live that way?” I asked and Kate nodded. 

“Because you wanted to have enough money to buy a house on the beach and die in it, without worrying about anything.” she said, and I managed a half smile. “You wanted to find your El Rey.”

“Exactly.” I said and bite my lower lip. “I don't think that dream is still current.” 

Kate frowned. “Why?”

I was avoiding the eye contact with her. I was looking at everything, the sand, the ocean, the moon, my feet. Everything but her. 

“Well I realised that I don't really need this. I don't need a house on the beach to be happy. I realised that my El Rey isn't a place. It's a person.” 

I could swear that Kate stopped breathing. She wasn't the only one. I finally dared to look at her. She was staring at me with her big, beautiful green eyes, probably wondering if she heared me correctly. 

“You are my El Rey Kate. My paradise. Literally everything I need to be happy.” I finally said what I should say a long time ago. I don't know if Kate wanted to say something to this, because I didn't give her a chance to. I leaned forward to her and kissed her slowly and gently. The kiss was chaste, and it wasn't usually my style, but it felt right. Good. Exactly the way it should be. Kate needed like a second to react, she put her hand on my neck, pulling me closer to her, almost immediately. 

It sure wasn't my first kiss, but I could definitely say without hesitation that it was the best one. I never belived in such things, but maybe it was truth after all. That when you're kissing someone you love then it's milion times better. 

We could probably doing this for hours, but then both of us started smiling like goddamn idiots. 

“What?” I asked Kate, because she was the one who started smiling first. She shrugged. 

“Nothing. Took you long enough.” 

“Very funny.”

“But it was worth the wait.”

I decided to clench my teeth and ignore the fact that the gunshot wound hurted like hell with even the slightest movement. Without hesitation I changed our position and placed Kate on my lap, so she was now facing me. She squealed and then punch me in my left arm. 

“Are you crazy?! You gonna rip all your stitches, you probably already did.” she yelled at me and I rolled my eyes. 

“You overreacting.”

“No I'm not. Let me see.” Kate leaned back a little and lifted my shirt without any embarrassment so she could check the bandage on my stomach. 

“Just admit that you want to take my clothes off Fuller.”

“I'm not gonna deny it. But the fact is, that you indeed ripped your stitches off.” 

I looked down, and well there was a red stain on the bandage. Shit.

“It's nothing, it's not like I'm gonna bleed out right now.” I said and put down my shirt. Kate crossed her arms on her chest and looked at me with anger. 

“Seth.”

“Kate.” I put one of my hands on her cheek and the other one on her hip. She wasn't angry anymore, but she didn't looked happy either. She was worried. “I'm fine.” 

“But...”

I made her shut up by kissing her, because apparently that was the only way. I moved away after a few seconds, but not too much, our foreheads were almost touching and it was like we were breathing the same air. 

“Five minutes. Okay? Just five more minutes and we can go back to the motel. Stop worrying so much.”

“How am I supposed not to worry about you? I almost lost you yestarday.” Kate's voice trembled and I already could see the tears forming in her green eyes. 

“But you didn't. I'm here, in one piece, maybe a little sore, but I'm here and I'm very much alive. See?” to prove my point I kissed her forehead first, then the tip of her nose, cheek and finally lips. And this time the kiss wasn't slow or gentle. It was passionate, needing, hard and a little sloppy. 

I forced my hands to stay in one place, because I wasn't into groping Kate on the beach, when even the slightest movement was painful as fuck. Her hands stayed in one place too, on my arms specifically. 

I wanted to touch her literally everywhere, but it really wasn't the time, wasn't the place to do such things. We had all the time in the world for each other, I didn't want to rush with anything. Right now it was perfect the way it was, her lips soft and warm on mine, the women I loved in my arms, it was everything I needed. 

After the time that was definitely too short, we broke away from each other to catch a breath. I wanted to say something, but all I could do was smiling like an idiot, because I was actually happy, maybe for the first time in my life. 

 

We entered the room holding hands, like a pair of damn teenagers, what made Richard smiling from ear to ear, I think I saw all of his teeth and that was creepy. 

“Finally! I started to think that I'm not gonna live long enough to see this, and I want to remind you that I'm immortal.”

I decided to ignore him. 

“What? No 'shut up Richard'? Nothing?” my brother asked, genuie surprised. 

“I'm too happy to fight with you right now Richie. And by the way, your stitches are shit, because they already ripped off.” I aswered and Richie winced. 

“I'm not gonna ask what you two were doing that they ripped off. I don't want to know.”

Kate giggled and I rolled my eyes. Even Richie couldn't ruin this moment for me. 

No one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired as fuck, but I managed to translate it like I promised, because I think it's my favourite chapter, and it's the longest one. Hope you liked it.   
> I'm gonna post the epilogue in sunday I think. Maybe saturday but idk yet. Love y'all!


	11. Epilogue : A big surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy epilogue, with feelings, some confessions and a surprise for Kate.

Kate's POV 

*3 months later*

 

Seth was acting weird the whole day. 

At first sight it seemed like everything was fine, but I knew him well enough to tell that something was not okay. He was all nervous, like he was worrying about something. I asked him about it, but he only waved his hand at me and told me that “I'm overreacting again” and the conversation was over. And because fighting with any of the Gecko brothers was pointless I decided to ignore him, hoping he will bring it up himself eventually. 

This day Sath proposed the little picnic on the beach. We were staying in the same town, placed just by the ocean for two weeks now, and I had to admit that I loved this place. I knew that it was just matter of time when we are going to move somewhere else, because we never stayed in the same place for that long, even when we didn't rob anyone in the town. And in this moment it wasn't necessary, because we had enough money from the previous heists, so we didn't have to worry about anything. I think that we didn't move yet, because Seth could see how much I like this place. It was a small town, but it was pretty and well cared for, not like all this shitty places we've been before. And there was an ocean and the beach – the biggest asset of this place. 

When we got to the beach Seth obviously picked the spot as far from other people as it was possible, like always. But I wasn't complaining, because it was giving us some privacy and peace, also it was reducing the probability that one of us will get hit by a beach ball or a freesbee. 

But it wasn't deleting this probability completely. 

So something like fifteen minutes later Seth's head had a close experience with a beach ball. I tried not to laugh at him, Seth on the other hand mumbled something that the kid who did it is already dead.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do that I swear!” there was around five years old girl approching us, looking extremaly embarassed and scared. Seth looked in her direction and his expression softened a little. After a second he sighed and threw a ball in the girl's direction. 

“It's alright kiddo. But be more careful okay?” Seth pointed a warning finger at the girl. She nodded her head rapidly, hugged the ball to her chest and then run in the direction she came from. “That's why I don't like kids.” Seth said after a moment. 

“Why exactly?” I asked a little confused. 

“Because they're careless and you can't control them. They're worst than Richie.” Seth explained and I raised one of my eyebrows. 

“You were like that too Seth. Sometimes you still are.”

“Funny.”

“It wasn't supposed to be funny.” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Can we change the subject now? I don't like kids, end of story. Why are you asking anyway Princess? Maternal instinct?” this time I rolled my eyes. 

“No dummy. Kids are the last thing I need right now. I'm just curious.. are you considering having kids at all?” I asked and Seth bite his lower lip, like he wasn't sure how he should answer to that. 

“No. I don't think so.” he said after a minute. I wasn't really surprised. 

“Why? And don't tell me, that because “they're careless” or some other stupid arguments, because it's bullshit.” 

Seth sighed dramatically and brushed his hair with his fingers. I saw him fighting with himself, thinking deeply about the answer. “It's just... I know I wouldn't be a good dad. I'm afraid that I would be like my own father."

“Seth..” I moved closer to him and put a reasurring hand on his arm. “You're not your father.”

“How can you know that?”

“I see it.”

He wasn't looking at me until now, when he finally did, I saw that deep sadness in his eyes. He really belived in what the was saying. It was phisically hurting me, seeing him like this. 

I knew that Seth doesn't like himself. Shit, he truly hated himself. I didn't only see that now, I saw that before, when Amaru had me under control and tried to take Seth's soul..I saw and felt everything she did. I could practically hear his thoughts. He thought that he deserved this, he was blaming himself for everything that happened to me, he thought that it was his fault that Amaru possesed me. He didn't even try to fight her. He gave up. He was ready to die. 

I tried to show him that all of this is not truth, that he is worth living, that he is not a monster, but it looks like I failed. I was powerless. I shook my head and careesed his cheek gently. 

“Honey, being shitty father is not genetically conditioned.” I said and it made him chuckle. I still didn't convinced him, but at least he wasn't sad anymore. 

“Maybe you're right.” he said after a while. 

“I'm always right, remember?”

Seth rolled his eyes, but he was smiling so I think he was okay, at least for now. He was quiet now, he was only staring at me, like he was trying to read my mind. I started to feel uncomfortable.

“What?” I finally asked. Seth shrugged. 

“I'm just wondering what I did to deserve you.” he said softly and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear gently. I looked down at my feet and flushed furiously, I still didn't get used to Seth saying such things to me. He still didn't like to talk about his feelings, but he was doing it sometimes now. I was about to tell him to stop saying things like this, but he spoke first. “I.. have a surprise for you.” 

I looked at his face again, and he was biting his lip nervously, avoiding eye contact. That's probably why he was nervous since he woke up. But what he was talking about? I frowned. 

“What surprise?” I asked very much interested. Seth stood up and offered his hand to help me stand as well. 

“I'll show you.” he said with a smile, and I stood up. 

 

We were walking for like ten minutes, holding hands. On the beginning we wasn't doing this, because of all of the people staring at us. It was probably the age gap between us. Eleven years was a lot and we knew that perfectly, but eventually we decided to doesn't give a fuck about other people and the age gap between us as well. It was our life and it was none of other people buisness. 

I was about to ask how far away we are, but then Seth stopped walking. I looked around me. The scenery was pretty much the same from the beginning, the ocean on our right side, and houses on the left. Some bigger, some smaller, with small distances between each one, but big enough to give the inhabitants some privacy. We stopped in front of one of the houses. It was painted on light blue colour, had one floor and a porch. I had to admit that it was really pretty. But I still didn't understand why we stopped in this exact place. I looked on Seth, who was now smiling like crazy. 

“What do you think?” he asked, and I rised one of my eyebrows in response. “About the house. This one. Here. You can see it right?” Seth pointed his fingers in the direction of the house like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes Seth I can see it, I'm not blind.” 

“Soo...what do you think?”

“Uhmm.. it's... pretty.” 

Seth sighed. “You have no idea why I'm asking this right?” 

“Not at all.” I had to admit. Seth chuckled, apparently my stupidity was very funny. Seth put his arms on my shoulders and turned me in the right direction so I was now facing the house, then he hugged me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. 

“What if I told you that this house is yours now? I mean.. ours, if you want that.”

I turned my head to look at Seth. I was shocked, I started to blink rapidly. I opened my mouth to say something, but there was no sound coming out of them. 

“Okay I'll give you some time to process this and I'm going to say something in the meantime is that alright?” Seth said after a few seconds. “I saw how much you like that place. That's why I thought … that maybe it's time to settle down somewhere finally. And because you said you like my plan about living in the house on the beach, I decided to buy one for us. I even asked Richie if am I supposed to look for a house big enough to fit his annoying ass in it as well, but he refused, he said he prefer to find himself an appartment more in the center of the town. I was wondering should I ask you first before I will buy anything, but I decided I want to surprise you and now I'm not sure if it was a good idea?”

Last sentence was more like a question. Seth's eyes was full of hope, like never before. To be honest I wasn't expecting something like that at all. It was a big surprise, but it wasn't bad in any way, it was amazing. I smiled widely and turned around to Seth. Instead of answering his question I just stand on my tiptoes and kissed him. I put my hands around his neck, and his hands was on my waist, lifting me a little. 

“It means you like it?” he asked when we pulled apart. 

“You really have yo ask? I love it.” 

“I just wanted to be sure.” he responded and smiled. “I'm glad you like it. To be honest I got tired of moving from one town to another, endless running away. This life had its charm, but apparently I'm too old for this.” I chuckled. Usually I was the one joking about Seth's age and calling him a grandpa, apparently he learned how to make jokes about himself. “I wanted to stabilize my life and settle down in one place..with you.” Seth made a long pause, looking like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't make himself to do it. “I love you Katie.” he finally said, and that was the second time in just five minutes, when I was frozen and shocked. Instead of respond I was just staring at him. “Why so surprised babe?” Seth asked after a while. 

“You never said that out loud before.” I finally said. He was saying a lot of things in this past three months, but never 'I love you', not even once. I knew he do love me I could see that. But it was first time he said that and it was another big surprise today, but another good one. Seth scrached the back of his neck nervously. 

“Yeah, you know that I'm not good with talking about feelings.”

“Really? I didn't notice.” I said sarcastically. Seth tried to give me THAT look that I'm supposed to be afraid of, but he was smiling at the same time, so it couldn't work. “I love you too.” I added after a second, this time totally serious. I really loved that men more than anything. 

“Of course you do. How could you not? I'm adorable.” 

I shook my head. Sometimes I couldn't belive I am dating a thirty years old men, when he was acting like a teenager or worse. 

“Okay so now move your adorable ass and show me this house from the inside.” I said and took Seth's hand. 

“As you wish Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we reached to the end of this short story. I really enjoyed writing this, because well I love writing fanfictions, and obviously I love SethKate and "From dusk till dawn".   
> Hope you like the ending and the whole story in general, I know my english is not the best, and it wasn't the most interesting story you could imagine, but I gave all of my heart to that, so I hope y'all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing this.   
> I started my 3rd year on collage a week ago, so I'm not sure if I will be able to write another story or at least a one shot, if someone would be interested. But I have some ideas in my head, so I will definitely try to write another fanfiction about these two.   
> Anyway... I would be happy if some of you would left a comment with your honest opinion about this fic. I just want to know if I'm doing what I'm doing good, or bad or whatever.   
> Thank you for all the Kudos you guys left here, every single one of them warms my heart and put a smile on my face.   
> I love you all!


End file.
